


Art for Gadarene by unpossible

by RedQueen



Series: Art for Merlin [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Merlin, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed, hurt Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedQueen/pseuds/RedQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He can see it, the wrongness of it, a kind of choking blue-red smoke circling Arthur ~ Merlin raises his hand, uncaring of the crowd and the knights and and focuses everything on Arthur and drawing that foulness away from his prince.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Gadarene by unpossible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unpossible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpossible/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gadarene](https://archiveofourown.org/works/362891) by [unpossible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpossible/pseuds/unpossible). 



> This was done for fanfiction writer’s appreciation day (because hey you guys are awesome), and I thought I’d draw a little something for all the fics I keep going back to re-read. This is for Gadarene by unpossible, because it is honestly one of the most awsome fics I have ever read. Thank you.

_  _

 

 

[ **Tumblr** ](http://gj-fangirls.tumblr.com/)


End file.
